


嘘~

by urnotyolanda



Category: 3P - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotyolanda/pseuds/urnotyolanda





	嘘~

金子勋（和仪）、金子贞（坤泽）、金桥（和仪）  
3P车  
私设和仪闻不到坤泽信香，也无法标记坤泽  
所以金子贞依旧是名义上的处子之身，因为没有被标记。  
坤泽不论多大年纪分化，皆按照分化后的时间算是否属于“剩下的”嫁不出去的算。

金子勋作为一个和仪，实力不俗，甚至抵得上一般世家的乾元。生在金家，自通事以来，把玩过得各色女人无数，甚至送上金光善床上的那些，有些也是经过他把关的。玩多了女人，对于男人自然也是想试上一试。只是身为和仪，自是没有资格占有坤泽的，兔儿爷他私下也尝过几次，终究得不到的才是最好的，总想着搞上一个坤泽试试。  
而金子贞虽说也是个金家排的上辈分的子弟，但终究出身不高。金麟台这一辈中坤泽数量不少，而其他世家门当户对适龄的乾元倒是不多。出身高的乾元看不上金子贞那处处透露着淫荡的模样，金子贞的父母又自恃身份不愿让儿子下嫁，一来二去就剩下了，紧盯着玄门百家正在成长的小白菜们。  
长期吃清修丸终究对身体有损，久而久之雨露期情欲会更加旺盛。金子贞又不是个恪守礼节、爱惜名声的人，仗着和仪不能标记坤泽，暗地里同金家门内弟子私通。  
一开始只是互相亲亲摸摸，顶多用手解决相互抚慰一下，后来金子贞越发大胆，搭上高大俊朗的金子勋后两人一拍即合，水乳交融。  
有一就有二，金子勋也不是时时刻刻都同金子贞在一处，金子贞越发放荡，寻着身材高大的子弟就往床上带。

这次夜猎金子勋本不想带着金子贞的，娇娇弱弱的坤泽能顶什么用，净会添乱。但抵不住金子贞一番“雨露期将至”、“待在客栈不出来”、“伺候·····”，到底还是点了头，临行前悄悄带上了金子贞。  
金子贞灵力低微，路上只能由金子勋带着。路途遥远御剑无趣，金子贞就忍不住想做点什么。  
环抱着金子勋腰际的手滑向里裤，在金子勋两腿根处揉捏，满意地感受到那出硕大的挺立。  
“阿勋，我伺候你好不好？”金子贞仰头看着金子勋，舔了舔嘴唇，手隔着布料感受着那处炽热，吞了几口口水。  
“哦？你想怎么伺候？”金子勋也呼吸一紧，故作不知金子贞的话是何意，悄悄催动佩剑，将随从弟子甩在身后。  
“阿勋可要稳住，不能让人家摔下去呀。”金子贞手上用力，看着金子勋闷哼，十分得意。说完便慢慢蹲下身来，一手抓住金子勋的大腿，一手撩开金子勋的衣袍，扒开衬裤，将那紫黑色的巨物掏了出来，贪婪地咽下几口涎水，张嘴含住。  
一股腥膻味扑鼻而来，金子贞却是兴奋地不行，不觉得反胃反而将肉棒含得更深，直入深喉，空出的一只手握住未能吞下的部分，缓缓撸动。  
“嗯啊。”金子勋摁住金子贞的后脑，胯下用力，将自己的子孙根插得更深。金子贞生性淫荡，后穴松软，做的时候不够紧致，金子勋最喜欢插在金子贞嘴里的感觉，又湿又热，还会舔弄伺候。  
“呜呜呜······”如此抽插百来回，金子勋泄在金子贞喉咙深处。  
“舔干净。”金子贞顺从地咽下浑浊的精液，将肉棒吐出，舌尖一点一点舔上紫黑的物事，扫过马眼，再吞下柱身吮吸一番又吐出，略长的指甲挑开曲卷的皮肉，将缝里的精液舔弄干净，如此几回，金子贞才喘着气站起身来。  
“阿勋，你摸摸人家，后面都湿了呢。”金子贞蹭着金子勋的胸膛，手指隔着衣物摁压乳头，“人家想要了。”  
“这么骚？”金子勋一摸金子贞的屁股，股不其然衬裤湿了个彻底，晕染了一大片。  
“啊~嗯啊啊·····你坏·····”金子勋隔着衬裤抠挖着金子贞的后穴，金子贞立刻浑身颤抖、呻吟不已。“阿勋·····”  
“在空中我可满足不了你，怎么办？”金子勋故作苦恼的样子，他知道金子贞淫荡，只是没想到在这种时候也能发情。  
“乾坤袋里有·····”金子贞自觉地摸出乾坤袋，取出一根儿臂粗的玉势塞到金子勋手中。  
“这么骚，离了男人你还能活？”金子勋接过那根同他物事差不多大小的玉势，置于金子贞的股缝处，隔着那层薄薄的衬裤就往里面捅。  
“不行啊~进去里面。”嘴上这么说着，金子贞却是撅起屁股迎着金子勋的动作。  
“别急，这不是正在进吗？”金子勋打桩似的一下一下重重捣弄，终是隔着衬裤将那物事送入金子贞穴中。  
后穴未经开拓，自是疼痛不已，金子贞却是舍不得放松后穴，紧紧绞住玉势。被带着插入穴中的衬裤被外面的张力带着想要出去，金子贞怕玉势掉落，自己捂着穴口往里面戳弄。  
“啊嗯·····好大······哈······嗯啊哦·····”金子贞敏感点生的极浅，堵在穴道中不动的玉势也能让他觉得刺激不已，连连高潮，待他们到达目的地，金子贞已经被自己玩泄了两次身，面色潮红，身子柔弱无骨的缠在金子勋身上。  
金子勋揽着金子贞的腰，两人纠纠缠缠就往客房去，撞开房门来不及关上，金子贞就被面朝下摁在桌上，胸口正好抵在桌面的杯具上，茶壶嘴堪堪戳在胸前。  
天色渐晚，金子勋撩开衣摆，掏出硬物，撕开金子贞的衬裤就插了进去。  
“啊~好棒！阿勋······啊哈······”金子贞一边用力的撑起身子不压上那套茶具一边肆意的扭动着屁股配合着金子勋的动作，腰部下塌，屁股高高翘起，双腿大开跪在桌沿，眼睛的余光还能瞟见大开的屋门。  
“门、门关上啊啊啊······”骚穴内汁水四溅，肉棒快速抽插着将淫水打成泡沫，发出啪啪的水声。金子贞难得感到一丝羞耻，但被人偷窥或是偷听的刺激又让他兴奋不已，穴内又流出汩汩淫水。  
“我去？还是你去？你这骚穴离的了我？”金子勋不满的朝金子贞屁股上抽了两下，“夹紧！”  
金子贞又紧张又疼，果真收缩了几下穴道，夹得金子勋十分爽利。  
“子勋师兄！我们该出发了。”不知道哪个倒霉的师弟被众人推了出来，颤抖着声音在楼下喊，听着时不时逸出的呻吟声脸憋得通红。  
“啊~唔哈······快点······”金子贞被肏的尖叫着泄了身，后穴却是渴求着更多。  
“骚货。”金子勋又在金子贞的屁股上抽了几下，本来白白嫩嫩的臀部早已一片通红，后穴被肏得烂熟，松松软软地含着巨物。金子勋插得久了也觉得甚是无趣，狠狠掐着金子贞的腿根，金子贞疼得一阵阵收缩后穴，金子勋在紧紧绞着的后穴中快速捣弄几十下，泄在了深处。  
“呼哈啊哈·····”金子贞侧躺在桌子上，合不拢的后穴流出汩汩浊液，沾湿了桌布。  
“乖，自己先玩着。”金子勋拿过那根玉势捣入金子贞穴中，掏出帕子草草擦干净自己的物事，整理好衣服出了门。


End file.
